Madi's PRODUCT REVIEWS! :D
Picture this: You're watching your favorite show when suddenly, an infomercial comes on. You think, wow, this looks so cool! But none of these ever work? Or does it? You could always look up reviews online, but who knows, maybe the people like different things than you or are getting paid to say it's good or are afraid to say it doesn't work. Well, now you're problems are solved! Ask me if I have a product in the comments or on my wall, and if I have it, I'll review it! We're family, so you KNOW what I'm saying is real. Existing Reviews Here are reviews I've done, just for myself or by request. Enjoy! Sleeping Like a Log Pillows *Store: ThinkGeek.com *Price: $20 *Type: Oak *Stars: ***** This is the best pillow I've ever owned in my entire life. This is a soft, squishy pillow that looks like a log! It's great for any use-a neck pillow, a head pillow, or even a cushion because it molds to whatever shape you need and then pops back out! This lovely pillow came in 3 types, oak, sycamore, and birch. The only complaint I can see for miles is that the sycamore and birch don't look very good, and the pictures on the site don't have labels. Let me set one thing straight, if you go and buy one, and you agree, the one that looks like a classic log is the oak. This pillow is nice and cuddly and it's just...perfect! Smart Mass Thinking Putty *Store: ThinkGeek.com *Price: Varies by type (Mine was $20 I think) *Type: Magnetic Black Hole *Stars: ***** As you can tell, Think Geek has really good products, and that's why I plan on reviewing more than things from this site cuz I don't want all of them to be positive. Anyway, this stuff is great, and it works! Comes in a large tin with an extremely strong magnet. This putty is shiny and black. It's gimmick is that it is magnetic, so it gets drawn to the magnet and sucks it up, thus obtaining it's black hole title. The putty does everything said on the site perfectly. However, at first, the putty took a whole to cover the magnet. It gradually got faster and is now normal pace. The best part for parents so it's clean! Electronic Bubble Wrap Keychain *Store: ThinkGeek.com *Price: $5 *Type: - *Stars: ***** Before I start, I'll warn you-This toy is ADDICTIVE. So addictive, in fact, that I put it on a chain around my neck. The small box has 8 squishy buttons that you can push to hear the familiar bubble wrap POP! Yes, they do pop back up directly after you push them. And weirdest of all, every 100th pop it makes a strange noise. This ranges from screaming to farting to barking. That's pretty much all their is to it. Not too complicated so not much to say. It's just really great and I recommend it. Slam Dunk Basketball Game *Store: Unknown *Price: Unknown *Type: - *Stars: ** I don't know if you guys have seen the infomercial for this, but I got it and it says "As Seen on TV" so apparently it's one of those things. I haven't legit tried it yet but I already have complaints. First, the pump. It should say in the setup instructions that the need is inside the cap! I didn't see the sticker or find the little paper that said this until the day after I opened it, so I was stuck with 2 uninflated basketballs. When I finally figured it out, it was slightly difficult to put in, PLUS when the basketball gets full, you have to start pumping really fast so it stays that way and then yank it out. If the needle stays in, it deflates a bit. Next, even the NET has to be assembled. Oh, come on, really? How hard is it to put a net on a rim? How does that affect the packaging? It's really time consuming. Not like the setup is any easier. I can't figure it out. Despite all these flaws, the game looks amazing. If it works, maybe I'll give it 3 stars! Category:Madi Category:Reviews Category:Amazing Category:Awesomeness Category:Review Category:Cool Category:SUPER COOL Category:Da Best! Category:Da Worst! Category:Da Best Category:Awsome Category:RANDOM! Category:Random! Category:Random Category:Amazing! Category:Epic Category:Epical Category:EPICNESS